


Знать не знать

by Lisenok_Lis



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Missing Scene, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 06:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11618100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisenok_Lis/pseuds/Lisenok_Lis
Summary: Может быть, ответов на некоторые вопросы лучше никогда не получать.





	Знать не знать

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо Дэйву Филони за [подтверждение](https://www.starwarsnewsnet.com/2016/03/star-wars-rebels-showrunner-dave-filoni-confirms-popular-fan-theory-about-rex.html) одной из фан-теорий о капитане Рексе.

Короткое, мимоходом брошенное молодым Соло: «Да ты знал его, сам рассказывал мне об отце Люка», — всё ещё звучит в голове.

Рекс сидит в кресле второго пилота на совершенно пустом сейчас «Призраке», смотрит невидящими глазами на контрольную панель перед собой и думает, что, может быть, ответов на некоторые вопросы лучше никогда не получать.

Поверить... трудно. Наверное, это самое подходящее слово. Не невозможно, нет: разрозненные, ничего в отдельности не значащие факты наконец выстраиваются в логическую цепочку, объединяются, проясняются. Объясняют.

Рекс зло трёт покрасневшие глаза рукой.

— К ситхам такие объяснения, — говорит он и хрипло, невесело смеётся.

Вот уж действительно — к ситхам. Точнее, к ситху. Одному.

— Как же так, — спрашивает Рекс, едва ли не впервые в жизни чувствуя себя ужасно, непоправимо старым. — Как же так?

Пустота вокруг него молчит.

***

— Я был знаком с ней, — говорит он на следующий день, стоя прямо и глядя спокойно, потому что сохранять самообладание — это всё, что он может, и потому, что они все давным-давно опоздали, и ничего уже не исправить. — Был знаком с вашей матерью.

Совсем непохожие друг на друга, дети Энакина Скайуокера и Падме Амидалы смотрят на него с одинаковым удивлением во взгляде. Он не хочет — не может — говорить с ними об отце, но мать, кажется, волнует их едва ли не больше. 

— Откуда? — растерянно спрашивает Люк.

Лею интересует другое:

— Какой она была?

— Храброй, — твёрдо произносит Рекс. — Доброй. Милосердной.

Слова скатываются с языка, словно круглые, обточенные водой камешки, падают в тишину эвокской хижины и не объясняют — не рассказывают — ничего. Рекс ненадолго замолкает и жалеет внезапно, что на нём сейчас нет привычных доспехов. Сколько прошло, а без них он всё равно будто голый.

— Ей однажды выстрелом защитный костюм пробило, — говорит он, и Лея с Люком недоумённо переглядываются. — На Набу, во время войны. Сепы организовали там лабораторию, разрабатывали вирус, действующий на органических существ, — объясняет Рекс. — Сенатор, конечно, не могла остаться в стороне. Полезла туда вместе с нами.

— С вами? — Лея взмахом руки приглашает его сесть, но Рекс отрицательно качает головой; стоять тяжелее с каждой минутой, но ему нельзя расслабляться. Нельзя — иначе снова собраться он уже не сможет. Рекс понимает это с отчётливой, безжалостной ясностью.

И — стоит. Заставляет себя. Держится.

— На Набу были генерал Кеноби, генерал Скайуокер, — при звуках этого имени Лея хмурится, Люк же наоборот встряхивается, подаётся вперёд. Едва заметно, но Рекс успевает увидеть. — Асока, то есть, падаван Тано. И ещё Джа-Джа Бинкс, гунган. То ли сенатор, то ли советник, я даже тогда не мог запомнить. Про это должны были остаться голозаписи, точно. Кризис на Набу старались сохранить в тайне, но когда сенатор и Асока оказались в лаборатории, по которой распространился вирус, генералы совершили практически невозможное, чтобы раздобыть вещество для антидота. Республиканские новости кричали об этом на разные голоса ещё дней десять, так что если поднять архивы...

— А вы? — неожиданно задаёт вопрос Люк.

— Что — а мы?

— Где были вы, когда ма... сенатор и падаван остались в лаборатории?

— Там же, сэр, — отвечает Рекс, не понимая, к чему он ведёт.

— О. Но вы сказали...

Лея прерывает его мягким: «Люк», — кладёт руку на плечо. Говорит:

— Пожалуйста, продолжайте, капитан.

— Это было очень смело с её стороны. Она не была обязана искать сбежавших с штаммом вируса дроидов с нами. Сенатор вообще могла оставаться в безопасности до тех пор, пока мы изнутри, а джедаи снаружи не разобрались бы со всем. То есть, имела такую возможность, — поправляется Рекс. — Технически. Но на самом деле она бы никогда так не сделала. И когда её костюм повредили, по чистой случайности, сенатор словно и не заметила. Я не слишком часто видел её и не слишком хорошо знал, но мне кажется, что она вела себя так всегда.

— Боролась до последнего? — спрашивает Люк с надеждой.

Рекс долго смотрит на него, прежде чем кивнуть.

— Да. А ещё никогда не могла держаться подальше от неприятностей, как и мы все.

Люк с Леей нерешительно, будто не до конца понимая, шутка это или нет, улыбаются, а Рекс продолжает:

— Однажды корабль сенатора вышел из гиперпространства прямёхонько в самое пекло боя. Мы тогда крепко вцепились в генерала Гривуса, — он невольно улыбается сам, видя непонимание на их лицах. — Вы не так много знаете о той войне, да?

— Расскажите нам, капитан, — просит Люк. — Про маму, — на этот раз он называет её так, не колеблясь, — и про Бена, то есть, Оби-Вана. Пожалуйста.

Рекс всё-таки садится — медленно опускается на низкую, грубо сколоченную скамью, прислоняется спиной к ненадёжной стене хижины. И, приглаживая бороду, задумчиво произносит:

— С чего бы начать...

***

Он вспоминает и вспоминает, заставляя себя вытаскивать из памяти мельчайшие подробности, жесты и интонации. Он рассказывает о сенаторе и её подругах, о генерале Кеноби и герцогине Сатин, приправляя это историями о войне. Описывает Набу, на которой Лея с Люком, похоже, никогда не были, и выходки Джа-Джа Бинкса, кажущиеся нелепыми и смешными даже сейчас. Рекс говорит о своём генерале тоже — он бы и рад промолчать, слишком рано, слишком всё изменилось и слишком многое нужно переосмыслить, но Энакина Скайуокера нельзя исключить из той войны, нельзя отменить то, что он сделал.

Рекс думает: жаль.

Он не уверен, кому долгий подробный рассказ нужен больше — Люку с Леей или ему самому. Воспоминания позволяют отодвинуть то, что он узнал, то, что случилось — хотя бы на какое-то время. Рекс давно привык к плохим новостям, он всегда встречал их не то чтобы равнодушно, но стойко, превращая в ещё одну миссию, которую нужно выполнить, и в задачу, с которой предстоит справиться. Но тут справляться не с чем, и, выйдя от молодых Скайуокеров в жаркую и душную эндорскую ночь, расцвеченную красноватыми огнями костров, Рекс понимает: от разговоров о старых временах стало только тяжелее.

— Всё пройдёт, — говорит он себе. — Пройдёт.

И сам не верит в это.

***

Люк догоняет его через несколько минут, идет рядом, попадая в ногу. Молчит. Собирается с духом, наверное, думает Рекс, и тут же беззвучно смеётся сам над собой: уж чего-чего, а духа этому пареньку не занимать.

Когда впереди показываются очертания «Призрака» («Фантом II» тоже на месте, отмечает Рекс, значит, Гера наконец-то вернулась), Люк спрашивает, не сбавляя шаг:

— Как он мог? Почему?

Рекс долго не отвечает. Он пытается привести в порядок мысли, подобрать слова, но в голове отчего-то — глупое, нелепое воспоминание: неудачная высадка на Джеонозис, неудачный марш-бросок к точке встречи. И генерал Скайуокер с Асокой, Силой ловящие его, Рекса, и удерживающие в воздухе от падения. Удачно, к счастью. Хоть что-то у них тогда получилось как задумано.

Наверное, он мог бы сказать, что у генерала Скайуокера не осталось выхода. Или что причины сделать то, что он сделал, наверняка были очень вескими, перекрывающими всё остальное. Но Рекс думает о Приказе, думает об Асоке, которая выжила однажды, чтобы потом встретить Скайуокера снова — себе на беду; он думает обо всех своих братьях, о пустоте, огромной и мёртвой, словно выжженная земля, в их глазах.

И говорит только:

— Я не знаю.


End file.
